


Week in Sweden

by kingkoblih



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Michele had heard the rumours, everyone had been bothering him with it, everyone was constantly asking. Sara was worried he wouldn't take it, but he was okay. He knew the rumours weren't true. They couldn't be, after what happened last time.





	Week in Sweden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).



“W-What do you mean?”

“I’m spending next week in Sweden, Mickey,” Emil replied calmly and started collecting his things around the locker room. Sweat pants, tank tops, the running shoes, a water bottle… It seemed like he didn’t forget anything this time.

“Sweden? The hell are you gonna do in _Sweden_?!” Michele raised his voice way more than he intended. He was so desperately trying to seem like he didn’t care, it became quite obvious. He was standing above Emil, staring down at him as the Czech was packing up.

“You _know_ what I’m gonna do in Sweden,” Emil replied again, not even looking up at the other man. He was freakishly calm and the strange smile on his face was creeping Michele out.

“No, I don’t. So if you could enlighten me…?” Michele tilted his head to the side. He was tired. So tired of Emil acting like a jerk this past week. They hadn’t seen each other for almost two months since the last competition and all he wanted was to have a little chat or have a coffee with his Czech friend.

“Seriously. Don’t you read the news? Or do you just _need_ to hear it from me?” Emil frowned finally. He was visibly annoyed, Michele noticed, but he just couldn’t catch why. Sure, there were all the rumours, but… Those couldn’t be true. Or so Michele decided.

“Hear _what_ from you?!” he finally snapped. Standing above the bearded young man with ruffled up hair, he was hopeless. He reached out to Emil to place his hand on top of Emil’s head, but the Czech skilfully dodged the touch. In a second, Emil was on his feet too.

“I am dating someone,” Emil growled, his face just an inch away from Michele’s.

Of course, Michele knew. He’d heard from everyone, people kept messaging him, people kept asking him about it since he and Emil were friends. Sara kept asking because she was worried Michele was gonna break down. But he didn’t. He didn’t believe it. Emil dating someone? Rubbish. Emil loved him, he always had and that was the only truth Michele was willing to accept.

“Mickey…” he remembered Sara placing her delicate hand on his shoulder. “Maybe it is time for him to move on. And for you too, you know?”

She tried to be nice and kind, she really tried to explain it to him, but he didn’t listen. It simply wasn’t true.

“Like hell you are,” he finally replied to Emil with a smirk.

“What do you mean?” Emil’s brows knitted together even more as he stepped back just slightly.

“It doesn’t sound like you. A guy from Sweden? Please…”

“I have a life outside figure skating, you know that,” Emil was desperately trying to keep his cool, but Michele noticed his hands were starting to shake. He was getting scared. Suddenly, Emil looked good ten years older. He suddenly realized he’d never seen the boy angry. Never _this_ angry.

“Of course, of course,” Michele muttered and looked away, trying to save at least something from the conversation. “I’m just saying that he’s, uh… He’s quite old for you and…”

“He’s thirty-five, yes. I don’t see a problem there,” Emil immediately backfired.

“You’re twenty-two.”

“So?”

“So?! You really don’t see a problem there?!” Michele threw his arms around.

“No, I don’t. I love Elliot and his daughter is the sweetest kid I’ve ever met.”

“He has a _daughter_?!” Michele shrieked.

“Yeah. And, just so you know, I finally feel like a part of a family that’s actually working,” Emil stayed firm with his opinion.

Michele had to admit, Emil was probably right. The Nekola family was never the safest space for Emil. Goddamn it, he should’ve helped him more when they were younger…

“But, you know… He’s a musician… Do you really, uh… Trust him?”

“What do you mean? You think that he would…” Emil was, again, starting to almost growl. Michele was getting scared again, but he stood tall and his look was firm. He was going to talk his friend out of this no matter what.

“They tend to cheat, yes. I mean, you said it yourself, he has a daughter already. The last thing I’d want for you is to be a homewrecker or to get cheated on by some kind of a rock star.”

“How dare you…” Emil’s hands were fully shaking now. “What the hell, dude?”

 “I’m just saying that… That you’re young and…”

“Please, don’t say you’re actually worried about me,” Emil burst out bitterly.

“As a matter of fact, I am! I just… I think you maybe rushed into the relationship a bit, don’t you think?” Michele said, carefully taking a step closer to Emil.

“Fuck off…”

“Wha-“

“FUCK OFF, MICHELE!” Emil suddenly yelled and Michele had to back off again. He was scared. He knew Emil would never hurt him, and yet he was so scared of this tall, tired, sweaty guy in front of him.

“I don’t care what you think, okay?! I don’t give a fuck about you! Just because it took you five years to even notice I’m here it doesn’t mean that I rush into things when I actually give someone a chance!”

Without realizing it, Michele started backing off. At the end of Emil’s words, his back already hit the wall behind him and Emil was getting closer and closer. Michele still didn’t understand, though…

“B-But you…”

“I what?! I’m an adult! I can do whatever I want!”

“You’re twenty-two!”

“And I still have more balls than you ever will!”

Michele was hunted into a corner. He so wished to run away, but he couldn’t. He was pinned to the wall by his friend and he knew what he was saying was right. Michele was a coward. He never stood up for what he felt and if there was a moment to do it, it was then.

He cleared his throat into the silence and looked up to the angry blue eyes he was trying to avoid at all cost before.

“You kissed me last time…” he said quietly, breaking from the argument. “You kissed me, I thought…”

“So that’s what this is about?” Emil finally stepped back. His body seemed to relax slightly and he ran his hand through his hair – a typical way of Emil relieving stress.

“I thought you wanted… I thought you wanted _me_ ,” Michele continued, but Emil’s bitter laugh cut through his words.

“And that’s why you told me to _“get the fuck off of you”_?” he covered his face and let out an annoyed sigh. “I tried to get to you for years, Mickey, but your skull is just so thick…” he sat back down next to his bag on the bench. He was tired, Michele could see it. “I gave up, okay? I was into you, but I’m not anymore. I was obsessed with you since I was sixteen and you… You never even smiled back at me, Mickey. You never did anything for me.”

“I know, I’m sorry… But-“

“No, Mickey. No “but” applies here anymore,” Emil cut his words again. “Listen to me for once, please?” Emil’s blue eyes, now sad more than anything, looked at Michele. “I love Elliot. And I’m not going to break up with the first guy who’s ever treated me right just because of you. I hope you understand that.”

“I… Yes,” Michele replied. He looked down. He felt his heart dropping from his chest right on the tiled floor. He felt sick.

“Thank you.”

There was silence.

A very awkward silence during which Michele only listened to his faint heart beat and he felt the tears forcing their way out to roll on his cheeks and he was too petrified by the fear and disappointment to do anything.

Soon, Emil got up. He grabbed his bag and walked to Michele one more time. Michele felt the strong arms wrapping around him. It was one of those uncomfortably long hugs Emil always gave him. It was as warm as always, just as loving as always. For the first time he didn’t mind the hug, he didn’t want it to end. But Emil pulled away.

“Take care of yourself, okay? And I’ll do the same,” the Czech said with a little smile. “I’ll message you when I land, as always.”

“Yeah, I will too,” Michele nodded. It was strange. Suddenly it felt as if all the tension that’d been between them for years faded. Before Emil could leave, Michele leaped forward once more.

“Emil?”

“Yeah?” Emil turned back at the door.

“If he touches you inappropriately, I’m taking the first flight to Sweden to kick him in the groin.”

Emil laughed and the playful sparks suddenly came back to his wonderful eyes.

“I’m counting on that, Mickey!”


End file.
